Double Take
by apple-doesnt-fall-far
Summary: Kagome and her mom are travelling with her mothers band when something bad happens. she is sent to live with her father and twin sister Kikyou but what happens when she falls in love with kikyo's boyfriend and what will kikyo do about it.
1. your mighty persitant

DOUBLE TAKE

Ch.1 Its better to love and lost. . . .

AN: This is the first fanfic I've posted so please reveiw it. I plan on making 20 chapters or 40 chapters. I really and gonna work hard on this fanfic since its my first ... first inpressions count. I have a millon Ideas for this story and if I get enough reveiws when its finished I might make a sequel. TAAA!

I watched the surfers catch their last waves before the sun completely sets. This is the life. Never having to move place to place, always having time to make friends, and having time to fall in love with a local Italian boy. Sadly this wasn't the life I had.

I was always on the move with my mother and I never had time to do anything at all. I spent the longest time in Italy. It was beautiful and the air was so much cleaner than the air in New York, were she was last. New York was so dirty and full of guys who want to take advantage of you. In Italy everyone looks out for you. I wished she could stay in Italy. The little boot was the place for Kagome Higurashi.

My mother called to me as I was sitting on the dunes and I ignored her. She came to sit beside me, her face full of false sympathy. "Kagome I know you love it here but we have to leave. I have another gig in London again. Didn't you love London?" she asked. She was completely wrong. I hated London. All the other teenagers teased me. "I love Italy more. London sucked hairy, red baboon ass. And the guys here are so much cuter." I said still keeping my eyes fixated on the ocean.

My mother put her arms around me and said in her sweetest voice ever "Kagome, this band means everything to me. I know we travel around but if your father had picked you instead of Kikyo you would have never been to all these places." I looked deeper into the ocean. "Who had first choice?" I asked her. She frowned "Your father. He wanted a boy. I guess that Kikuyu looked a lot like a boy." I broke my gaze on the ocean and my eyes met with hers. We both burst out laughing. "I bet that she's really ugly now."

My mom was in a band and they were on a sort of perminate tour. My parents split a moth after my twin sister Kikyo and I were born. Everything was divided between them including my sister Kikyo. My mother says if she had first pick she still would have ended up with me because I was so pretty. I think she would have picked Kikyo just to spite my father. Who knows?

My mothers band is a christen rock band. They appeared in the pope's church. Obviously he was not there at the time. It would have been really cool if he were. I write most of their songs. They called me their good luck charm. The band was named after me. The K.H.Prayer. Its really neat having a band named after you.

Sadly it wasn't really neat having to be permanently on tour. It's a real drag. I don't even go to school. My mom hired a tutor who comes on tour with us. She is really nice and used to be a substitute teacher but she couldn't handle the number of students. My mom met her in a church.

My father is a lawyer, or so I've heard. For all I know he could be a government assassin. From what my mother has told me he represents the state of California in most of their "legal situations". Basically when the state fucks up bad. That would make Kikyo a Bevy H.B. That means a Beverly Hills Bitch. He lives in one house and its very large. He only placed Kikyo through moving once when they moved from L.A. to Cali. She had it easy.

My mom doesn't really talk much about Kikyo but she has told me she is the valedictorian of her junior year. I also heard that she has a steady boyfriend with the weirdest name. His name is Inu Yasha and they have been dating since grade eight. That's about three years. They seam pretty serious.

My mother doesn't like to talk about Kikyo. She fought so hard to have us both but the state sided with dad and let him have one of us. My mother also never wants me to write letters to anyone. She says that we don't need to involve ourselves with their fucked up lives and that we are perfectly fine.

We were walking towards our RV when Jake, the drummer started giving my mom signals that mean to hurry up. My mom shrugged her shoulders but when she hears a siren her eyes widened and I thought that her eyes would pop out of her head. She ruthlessly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the RV. When we drove away I asked her what was wrong. She weakly smiled at me and said "I hate when you get held up because of accidents. I wanna beat the traffic." I knew that was a lie because I looked back and three patrol cars were surrounding the motel room we just stayed in.

óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó

I pressed my head against the window as we drove along the long road ahead. My mom noticed the confused look on my face and the looks that everyone else supported. To break the tension she turned on the radio. _"Police were brought to the Farthen motel this evening. We are still on the search for the kidnapped Kagome hig-"_ My mom quickly turned the radio off. "Lets wait until we pass Italy." They said the kidnapped Kagome Hig and never finished. That could have been any Kagome. Could it?

I stared at the fields and trees we passed and they all looked like blurs at the speed we were traveling. This view made my head hurt so I had turned away. I couldn't help but wonder why my mom had been so panicky. I was thinking that maybe my mom had known something. Why had she turned off the radio?

My mom looked back at me and I saw how tiered she was. "Mom I'll take the wheel" I offered. She slowly came to a stop and we switched seats. We drove for another hour or so. Wile we drove I kept sneaking glances back at her until I was sure she was asleep. She was like a robot. How could some one who was so tiered one second be so awake the next?

It was a few days until we were in France. The place was absolutely astounding. I didn't get a chance to get close to the radio when my mother would not hear me so I could listen to it. She was a light sleeper when she was well rested and lately she was very tense but still unstirred. She seamed determined, but what was she determined about.

We were coming to a slow stop and we went out of the RV. Every one stretched their legs and got a breath of the air. "The air even tastes different here." Jake joked we all laughed even though it wasn't funny or meant to be a joke in the first place. We just all weren't used to the sound of voice since everyone was awkward and tense after the radio incident. No one wanted to talk about it especially me. I didn't see why it was such a big deal.

I walked into the station to buy a bag of chips and pop. The place was exceptionally clean. When I walled in the store there was a boy with long silverish hair at the counter arguing with the shopkeeper. He had the type of bad boy look with a leather jacket and a blue bandanna.

"Lays...LAYS. Do you carry the brand Lays." He shouted at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper shook his head and said "No we don't sell blue jays. Try bird store for pet." The boy was frustrated. I decided to help the pathetic guy. I briskly strolled up to the counter. With my best French I explained what the boy wanted. "Ohhhh..." said the shopkeeper "No". I turned to the boy. " He doesn't carry the brand. "Thanks a lot for the chips.. not" he said to the shopkeeper and left. I was happy that he never said thank you to me because I didn't do anything wrong.

I bought some chips and they obviously weren't lays. When I went out to the RV there was Eri the bass player flirting with that silver haired chip boy. "Hey Eri" I said to interupt their conversation "is all the equipment intact in there, you should check." She glared at me and through clenched teeth she answered, "I already did" and she walked off in a huff. "Some ones persistent" the guy said. I was shocked and appalled. Actually he was sort of a sleaze and I was expecting that, I just like saying shocked and appalled. I walked off in the same manner as Eri had a few minutes earlier. I never thought I would have to see him again.

óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó

We were on the road again faster than we were off. I was thinking of having a real home like Kikyo had. Maybe it would have a pool and a hose and a tier swing were I would cry after brake ups. There would be a blue door and blue curtains witch would be seen through the huge picture window. My room would be many shades of blue and all my school friends would come over. I would sneak in the attic and bring a few beanbag chairs so we would have places to sit when we would smoke pot. Despite the drugs I would get B's and A's. I would have the perfect boyfriend but we would still have our fights.

Kikyo never had to go place to place. Her life was probably being closer to that than mine was. I bet you if she knew me she would rub it in my face. That how Bevy H.B's are most of the time. They were real bitches. I met some who were on vacation in Berlin and I was passing through. I bet that boy was from Beverly Hills. He was a real jerk. Some people are nice and some are not.

There were a few farms the farther we got from the hustle and bustle of the city. The place was more peaceful. The air smelled like crap though. Literally. My mom was smiling softly to herself. I guess that the smell of hose shit brought her some good memories... or bad ones. The radio played boulevard of broken dreams from greenday. The song was at the top of the charts at the time.

óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó

In a day or two we arrived in london. It was beautiful and there were so many flowers. The RV caught alot of attention but nne of us cared. My mom actually got the RV valet parked when we got to the hotel. The place looked like a old victoriaan mansion. Later on on the tour I took I found out it was. My eyes widened just as my mothers had when I first saw it. It was the most beautiful place I've ever stayed in.

We all walked up the marble front stepps. The door was at least 10 feet and was made of cherry wood. It had a sleak glze finish to it and that made it look wonderful. There were two small rectangular windows st the top of the doors and the windows were stained glass, mostly red. The lobby smelled of lilacs. The carpets were a light lavendet shade and there were many many china vases with lilacs filling them. The shandalire had real candles in them and the sofas were a lightly tinted perple with some lavender and ivory colored throw pillows.

My mom whent to the front desk to get out keys. On the front dest there was a china plate with one branch of lilacs placed on them. The walls were covored in many pictures of lilacs and some purple abstac portrats. I recognized one as a Georga Okife painting. The place was nice. Our room was color themed as well as all the rooms.

Or hotel rooms were in the tulip wing. The tulips were redish shade. The potrait in my room was a copy of a firmillar picasso with two people infront of a rose garden. The bed was queen sized and the duvet covor was a silky material. The bathroom had some colorless tulips in it and everything was wite mainly to prove how sanitair it was.

The first thing I did was collect the freebies like bottles of shampoo and lotions. The never ending soaps in redsand wites. The plate of soaps had at least eight soaps in varius shapes. There were three bottles of had cream and four bottles of shampoo. The room was beautiful. The veiw you could see was the atlantic ocean. The harbor was crouded with locals and tourists and many cute guys. You could see through the window and when you didn't want to you could draw the heavy drapes.

There were no elivators but the stairswere at the front of the hall way and were very grand, not lake most hotel stairs that were at the back and cold and shitty. They had a ret carpet coming all the way up and through tha hall. You felt like a celebrity walking the red carpet at the grammys. Than you, thank you I would like to acknowlage everyone.

In london my mom and her band did a few gigs. I stayed most of the time in my suit writing a song. It wasn't a cristian song so it wasn't for my mom's band. It was a meaningful song. This song ment alot and if I dedicated this song to anyone they would have to be really special to me. This wasn't any old song.

My mom peaked her head in my room. "I'm going to shop in the market, wanna come?" she asked me. I shook my head no. I wanted to work on my song. In a few minutes I hear a curdleing scream. The scream came from the stairs. I rushed out the double doors of my room to see what happened.

My mom was halfway down the stairs. The blood from her ankle were the bone stuck out would have stained the carpet if it were any other color. She had falled and we had to bring her to a hospital.

I waited with her till the hospital ambulance came and Jake came with her to the hospital in the ambulance because he was with her when she fell. The sirens flashed against the brick of the hotel and faded as the vehicle drove away. The rest of us arived in the large RV. We waited as the nuse came to answer us. " are you here to see Mrs. Hanasatu?" she asked us. I was about to say no but Eri kicked me.when the nuse looked at us strange Eri said she had slipped on the slippery floor and accidentaly kicked me. She's a really bad liar.

We went into the room that my mother was in. She looked sho angry whe she saw me. She wispered to Eri "you brought her along. The wil rcognize her. You dumbass". Things were getting weird.


	2. excuse me mam' when are you due?

AN: I don't own the inuyasha characters 

Eri and I stood outside the hospital. It was a bit nippy and I could smell the on coming storm. It was strange how you can smell a storm. It was sort of a metallic scent. It was calming yet exciting. I loved the smells of the seasons. Especially the up coming fall summer was ending soon. Fall would start and the regular kids my age would start up a new semester of school.

Eri reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette. With on hand she pulled out a lighter and lit it. She took a drag, and than slowly let the greyish blue smoke escape from her lips. The mix of texture on her face mesmerized me. The sleek shininess of her short black hair, and the glossy clear lips, so different from the musty grey smoke drafting out of her mouth. Her powdery black eye shadow and creamy electric blue eyeliner. Before I could collect myself eri spoke. "What?? you wanna hit?" I shook my head no.

We waited outside as eri finished up her smoke. Throwing the butt on the ground, and putting it out in two swift grinds of her converse. "You know there is an ashtray thing over there" I said, pointing at the san filled sliver ashtray, the same ones that I saw in the hotel outside of the elevators. Is it really such a long wait for a damn elevator that you need to have a smoke wile you wait?

Soon enough we hear sirens. This sudden look of terror came across Eris face. Jake shot a look at her. She shook her head. All of this was so confusing for me. I didn't understand

Before I knew it eri had grabbed my hand and was violently pulling me back into the elevator. Her hands were cold, due to years of smoking limiting circulation in her body. "What the hell. Leave me alone" I yelled and eri didn't listen. She just used her free hand to cover her mouth. As I was dragged by the nurse's station I heard the nurses talking. "_I heard that the state granted the father full custody. The mother flipped and took the baby. Its good to know the psycho didn't kill her.."_

Eri shoved me into a bathroom." Now you shut up or I swear to god ill.."

"Oh starting on the empty threats again are we?"

"Oh its not empty missy"

"Missy. Oh please"

and she slapped me. Hard. Across the face.

I stood there silent. In shock. In pain. Never had eri hit me. And why.

We stood there. It was awkward. Like right after you ask someone weather it was a boy or girl, finding out they aren't really pregnant. Just fat. Suddenly there was a nock on the door. "Bonjor. Allo'.This is the police department. We need you to open the door."

…


	3. i cant tell you, i dont know myself

Ch 3

An ; I do not own the inuyahsa characters 

That's why im in the back of this police car.Exactly.

I know nothing. And at this rate wont know anything in the near future.

"where are you taking me" I ask the main question that's expected of one who is taken against their own will, or to a reason beyond their own knowlage. I'm a typical hostage of the unjust law.

"oh missy" she tsk'd. Ok I hear little missy one more time I'm going to hit someone. But defiantly not the police officer, that wouldn't be the brightest of ideas. "Pretending to be miss innocent so you can save your sorry ass mother." She smirked. God, how much I wanted to smack that smirk of her bony face. Her thin cracked lips curling at the edges. Edges that had a small build up of dry skin. This woman had a serious need of a chap stick but chose not to use it, maintaining her hard ass image.

I turned my head and stared out the window, tress coming in and out of my view, My vision of them blurring as we sped past them. One other police car was behind us, one n front. Its like I was some sort of national crisis. Truthfully I liked feeling important for one second, but mostly I was afraid.

Afraid for myself. What was happening, why wasn't I just taken to the local station. By the looks of it I was headed to the port. Why was I being put on a boat?

Afraid for eri. She was taken away too. But she got taken to the station. And she was taken in one car. Not three.

Mostly afraid for my mom. Was she ok, were they gonna take her. Most likely due to the officers comment. And what about her injuries, was she gonna be ok?

Now thinking back on any recent events things start to pop into my mind. I start to put two and two together. Its funny how you realize things long after they happen. Much longer after its worth anything. I start to remember the radio. The nurses. Police.

The radio stations. News brodcastings. I could swear they were about to say my name. The nurses. What the nurses were saying. Started to make sence, but only if that sick and twisted scenario were rue, im not even going to say it, its just not possible. And always always moving place to place. Its just not gigs, sometimes wed stay in a place for a moth or more. And almost everytime there is the sound of police sirens going on as we leave.

My trance like state was boken by the police radio. A heavy accented mans voice was heard. "_unit 166. bring the girl to the docking station. We have the mother in custody. She has forfitted all information. I repeat we have her in custody she has admitted to all crimes. Get the girl on the next boat to fairmouth island. There she will be escorted to the airport." _

All crimes

What crimes

I was always with my mother, She never commited any crimes. She was a great person. She never did anything worng. This was all just too much to comprehend. It didn't make any sence. And why was I going on a plane. Where was I going?

The car pulled up to the docks. A small ferry awaited us. There was an officer already waiting on it. I guess to make sure I didn't jump off the boat and attempt to escape. Wich sounded like a mighty good plan, especially due to the face I didn't have the slightest idea in hell how to swim.

I was let out of the car. The officer from the car led me to the ferry by my sholder. The bright outside sun hurt my eyes from the long car ride. there was a slight breeze in the air that made this unusual autum heat bearable. The ferry looked unstable, old and rusted. You could see a thick coat of green slime along the sides. I took a steap on the boat, half expecting the whole thing to move, but I didn't. I sat on the damp metal bench along the side, and just waited for this day to end. And to wake up. And realize that this was all a dream

No chance of that happening

The sun beat down on my head, small beads of sweat builtup on my forhead. " can I have some water or something,?" I asked. The officer ignored me. "fucking jerk" I muberled. He shot me a glare "don't give me attitude" and quickly contined with his staring blankly forward. Soon enough the ferry stopped at the island dock and I was guided with the same force as befor. Enough to make you go, but not enough to freek you out and make you want to run.

There was a car waiting for me. Another boring pointless ride, no answers, no god damn drink and unfortunately no ac either.

The crappiest ride so far.

The airport was a relief. The officer escorted me to my terminal. He was dressed casually as not to alarm anone. He looked a lot less intimidating than the rest of the cops that I had seen today. He seemed like he would actually answer my questions.

"why am I here, and where m I going , whats happening.. " there I go. Word vomit. My mouth going way to far ahead of my brain.

"im sorry " he said "but im not aloud to say"

welll that's better than nothing

**reviews??**


End file.
